Life As I Know It
by PrettyGossipDegrassiGleek
Summary: When those words came out of Jazz's mouth. The whole world stopped. What did they didn't know was that their lives were going change more than they had ever thought it would have. Will Jazz, Becky, Katie, Mike, Luke, and Eli make it through or are they destined to fall. Pairings: LukexOC (Jazz) , BeckyxEli, MikexKatie, ClarexAdam
1. Finding Out

Sequel to **Life As I Knew It**. Here we are. I have changed the name from _Everything Is Not What It Seems_ to **Life As I Know It**. I just thought it would sound better. I think I am going to make this mostly a third point of view.I have uploaded **Life As I Knew It**, here because the one on my other channel DegrassiLuva is the wrong version.

**Previously: **  
Jazz told Luke and Mike, meanwhile Becky found Eli kissing someone who wasn't her.

**Now:  
**Jazz stared at the two guys standing in front of them. Both of them had shock all over their faces. One of them was the father, the other the uncle. She knew it was a mistake to tell them, the way they stayed silent made it clear to her. One of them walked out. They said nothing, just walked out. Jazz fell to the ground crying. The other wrapped her up in his arms.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I went to a clinic, and took 3 tests. All came out positive."  
"Well then there is no way I am leaving you alone. There is nothing that could ever stop me from helping you."  
"You are so sweet."  
"What type of brother would I be if I left you alone in this situation?"  
"A terrible one."  
"Thanks Jazz."  
"So does this mean I can live with you."  
"Of course. There is no way I would ever kick you out. Even if you murdered a man I wouldn't do that."  
"Have I ever told you how amazing you were?"  
"No."  
"You're amazing."  
"I know."  
Mike helped her up and they walked out of the bathroom.  
"What are you going to do about Luke?"  
"I don't know. I have probably ruined his life. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me again."  
"Please Luke might be cold, but he isn't heartless."  
"Whatever."  
They were walking towards the theatre when a crying Becky ran past them.  
"Becky! Becks!"  
Jazz made an attempt to run after her. But Mike wouldn't let her.  
"No running for the pregnant lady."  
She rolled her eyes, and started to speed walk towards her crying best friend. Katie caught up with them.  
"Katie what's wrong?"  
"That son of a bitch."  
"Who?"  
"Who else, her asshole boyfriend."  
"What did Eli do?"  
"He kissed Clare."  
"That bastard."  
"Ok guys, stop with the swearing."  
They shot Mike a look. He backed off. They continued walking towards the crying girl. They found her, she was in a corner crying her eyes out. Jazz couched down next to her. She put her arm around her.  
"Shh, stop crying. He's not worth it. He is an ass for cheating on you."  
"I just thought after all this time he would be over her. I mean he said he loved me. I love him so much, and he has just torn my heart right out."  
"He is bastard. Forget about him, he's stupid for thinking that Clare is better than you."  
"You know what this calls for."  
Jazz and Becky looked at the raven haired girl.  
"Emergency sleepover. My sister is sleeping over at Tori's and my parents are away for the weekend. Mike you can come too."  
"A sleepover."  
"Ya 3 girls and one brave guy to protect them from the scary monster."  
"Well when you put like that."  
The 3 girls laughed at him. Becky hooked her arm through Jazz, Jazz hooked hers through Mike, and Mike hooked his other arm through Katie's. The four walked out of the school. They reached Katie's house. Katie gave Becky and Jazz some of her spare clothes and got her dad's old shirts and shorts for Mike. They arranged the living room to make it enclosed. There was a sofa at the bag and 2 been bags.  
"Ok so I have a collection of romantic movies, which start with the Notebook and Romeo and Juliet. I also have comedies, and horror."  
"Let's watch a horror movie."  
The 2 girls and guy stared the religious girl.  
"What? I am in the mood for a horror."  
"I have Nightmare on Elm Street, House of Wax, Haunting in Connecticut, The Exorcism , Paranormal Activity, Friday The Thirteenth, and The Grudge."  
"Ok let's not go too scary. I vote Nightmare on Elm Street or Haunting in Connecticut."  
"Nightmare on Elm Street."  
"I'm down with anything."  
"Nightmare on Elm Street it is."  
Katie put the DVD in, made popcorn and brought out may packets of skittles and liquorice. They were watching the movie. They were at the part where the girl was trapped in the basement (making this up), and the killer was coming towards her. The killer stabbed her in the back just as the doorbell rang. The 3 girls screamed their lungs out, which caused the front door to fly open. Mike was on the floor with popcorn all over him. The 4 came face to face with 1 guy they didn't expect to see, and another they didn't want to see. Mike groaned.  
"Oh sorry babe."  
Katie helped him up.  
"I'll live."  
"Luke what are you doing here?" "Eli, what are you doing here?"  
The two girls just faced them.  
"Eli you aren't welcome here, Luke how do you know where I live?"  
"Please Becky, she kissed me. I swear I love you, I would never kiss her back. I would die rather than kiss her back. My heart only belongs to you. I don't have feelings about anyone but you."  
Becky just stared in shock. Eli was looking at her with huge pleading eyes. All she did was take a step towards him, and slap him. The other 4 people in the room stared at her in so much shock. Eli just looked at her, his hand on his face. The next thing she did also shocked them all. She went towards Eli, he flinched a little, but could see in her eyes she wasn't going to hurt him. She kissed her. The jaws of the other four dropped on the floor.  
"Did anyone else see her slap him?"  
"Then kiss him?"  
The 2 girls just nodded. Becky pulled away.  
"If you hurt me even one more time, I will kill you, you jerk."  
"If I know that you slap that hard, I will never hurt you ever again."  
Becky giggled, and they turned around and saw us staring at them.  
"What I am stronger than I look?"  
"You got that right."  
"Now can you solve your problem."  
She pointed towards her brother and her best friend.  
"I think we should leave them alone."  
The 2 couples exited towards the kitchen. Jazz just looked down at the floor.  
"If you're going to break up with me, I'd actually prefer it if you did it over the phone."  
He did nothing, but lift her chin up. He made sure she was facing him, and gently kissed her on the lips. She was shocked. What type of guy kisses a girl then breaks up with her? He pulled away.  
"There is no way I am going to break up with the woman who is having my child."  
"But I have ruined everything."  
"This is not only your fault. I am not going to leave you. How cold do you think I am? Don't answer that question. What I am trying to say is that I am never going to leave you because I love you Jazz."  
She looked at the boy in shock.  
"Unless you don't love me, because then I take it back. Because I'm cool."  
"Yes of course I love you. I just can't believe you are willing to help me."  
"Of course I am going to help you, there is a mini me/ you in there."  
"You are the best boyfriend ever."  
"Ha hear that guys. I am the best boyfriend ever, and you guys doubted me."  
They could hear the other 4 laughing from the kitchen. Jazz rolled her eyes and kissed him passionately. He kissed back equally as passionate. Just as this happened Becky and Mike decided to come out.  
"Ok we have given enough alone time. Can we go back to the movie now?"  
Jazz rolled her eyes. They all took their places in Katie's living room. Luke sat on the couch, with Jazz leaning on his chest. Mike and Katie were the same on the other side of the couch. Eli and Becky were cuddling with each other on the floor. Before they knew it everyone was asleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

Becky and Jazz walked into school the next day, arm linked in each others. They were walking down the hall when they spotted people whispering and pointing at them. They reached their lockers. They were greeted by some protective arms around them.  
"What's going on?"  
"They know that you're pregnant."  
"WHAT? HOW THE F*CK CAN THEY KNOW. I JSUT FOUND OUT 2 DAYS AGO!"  
"Okay calm down, babe. This is so not god good for the baby. Calm down."  
Jazz calmed down, and hit her head on her locker.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pregnant lady and Jesus freak." (No offense to people who love Jesus, it is just for my story.)  
They all turned to see Clare, Alli, and Jenna.  
"What do you want Clare?"  
"Nothing just thought I would point out the 2 most messed up girls in this entire school."  
"Wow that's rich coming from the girl who doesn't get the fact that you and Eli are OVER. Get the fuck over him."  
"That's big coming out of your mouth; at least I didn't get knocked up by a hockey player."  
"Please that coming from the girl who got knocked up herself."  
"At least my baby came out normal knowing you, your baby will come out just as messed up as you are."  
"That's it."  
Becky flung herself onto the blond. Jazz felt the tears threatening to spill and ran towards the bathroom. Luke left Eli to look after sister and ran after Jazz, so did Mike. Katie stayed back and helped Eli with Becky.  
"Becks come on she's not worth it."  
Eli pulled Becky off Jenna dragged her away. Katie glared at the 3 girls.  
"Stay away from us. Or I will ruin you."  
She walked away to find Jazz, along with Becky and Eli. They found Jazz crying in the girl's bathroom.  
"Jazz sweetie, come on. Don't listen to them."  
"But she's right. What if the baby does come out screwed up like me. I want my baby to have an amazing life. I don't want it to be messed up like me."  
"There is nothing wrong with you. You are caring, pretty, funny, kind, helpful and a bunch of other great things. You are going to be a brilliant mother, no matter what."  
Jazz hugged the two girls.  
"I love you guys. You are amazing."  
"We know."


	2. Month 2 and 3

Jazz was almost finished with her 2nd month of pregnancy. It was becoming very hard for her. She felt like throwing up every 5 minutes and got huge headaches. She also felt very tired, and almost fell asleep in most of her classes. But she refused to stay at home, no matter how much Luke, Mike and Katie pressed. She wanted to continue having a proper education till month six. She didn't care what anyone said. She did a little bit of special treatment from her teachers, which was much appreciated at some times. She was sitting with Becky outside, when she felt a pair of arms around her stomach. She jumped a little but then realized who it was.  
"Do not scare a pregnant lady."  
"Sorry. Have you eaten?"  
"No she refuses to eat anything."  
"Babe, you need to eat something. Anything."  
Jazz just picked up an apple and took a bite.  
"Good, now how are you feeling?"  
"Terrible, sick, tired, like shit."  
"Babe, it'll become better.'  
"It better, or I think I might just die."  
"Come on I'll walk with you."  
She and Becky got up and walked around the school. Apparently exercise was good for pregnant ladies. Becky was reading while walking, and Jazz was just looking around. Becky, not watching where she was going banged into someone.  
"Woah there."  
"Oh I'm so sorry Adam. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
Jazz kept watching them, Becky was still in Adam's arms.  
"Well I have to pee, so you guys can continue doing whatever you are doing while I go to the bathroom."  
Jazz hobbled off to the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry."  
Becky got out of Adam's arms and blushed.  
"So you and Eli."  
"Yes."  
"Okay I need your help, but I'm not sure if you are willing to help me."  
"Of course, I am Adam. What so you need?"  
"I'm not sure how to get Clare to like me. I mean I think she is still in love with Eli, but it is so obvious Eli loves you. So I don't know how to show her that there are other guys out there for her."  
"I totally understand how you feel. I had feelings about Eli when I saw friends with Clare, well kind of friends with Clare. You just have to drop subtle hints and show her that you will always be there for her. You could also try defaming Eli."  
"Wow, going against the man you love. That's a new low."  
"Shut up."  
Becky giggled and playfully hit him.  
"Thanks for the advice Becky. You're great."  
"You too Adam."  
She hugged him and walked off. What they both didn't know was that Clare was watching them and taking pictures this whole time. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with them. She found Jenna and Alli in the IT room.  
"Ok I have the pictures."  
"Are you sure you guys want to do this? Don't you think this is taking it a bit too far?"  
"Alli they are the reason you're not with Dave anymore."  
"How is that possible?"  
"Who do you think gave him the idea of breaking up with you. Jazz."  
"What?"  
"Yup."  
"Put those pictures online."  
They smirked at each other and uploaded the pictures.  
"1 down, 1 to go."  
The bell rang and the 3 girls went to class. In Ms. Oh's class, Jazz walked in holding hands with Luke. They took their seats. Half way through the lesson Jazz put her hand up.  
"Ms. Oh I don't feel very well, can I be excused?"  
"Of course. If you need anything just ask me."  
Jazz nodded and quickly exited the classroom. Luke looked after her with a worried face. Jenna took this as a chance to scoot next to him.  
"She'll be okay."  
She put her hand on his, and shot him a flirty smile.  
"I know."  
He grabbed his hand away and asked Ms. Oh if he could do to the bathroom. As soon as she agreed he rushed out of the classroom. He waited outside the girl's bathroom for Jazz. When she came out, she almost screamed when she saw Luke.  
"Goodness, what is with you and giving me mini heart attacks."  
"Sorry babe, but I was wondering whether you were okay."  
"Aww that's sweet. I am so sick of this not so morning sickness. Just a couple of days and it should start to wear off."  
She started walking but felt a little dizzy and stopped. She put her hand to her head.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I have a huge headache suddenly. I don't know why."  
"It is one of the symptoms of pregnancy."  
"I think I should go home."  
"Of course, do you want me to drop you?"  
"No, I'll just get Mike to do it. He has free period. I want my child to have a smart father."  
"Fine, but I'll come over straight after school."  
"Oh no you don't. You have hockey practise, I also want my child to have a hockey player father."  
"If I didn't love you so much, I would think that you are trying to keep me away from my child."  
"Of course not, I just want one of their parents to have a future."  
"Hey, you're going to have an amazing future."  
"Ya right."  
"You are beautiful, smart, talented and so much more. You are going to have an amazing life."  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
"Only once or twice."  
"I love you so much."  
"As you should."  
Jazz playfully hit him, and kissed him. He kissed back immediately.  
"Ok, this was so not what I wanted to see."  
They pulled away to see Mike standing there.  
"Just the person we were looking for. I need to go home, I'm not feeling well."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I just need to lay down."  
"I'll go get my keys."  
Jazz kissed Luke once more and went to wait by Mike's car.

The next morning Jazz was waiting by Becky's locker for her best friend. When she arrived she hugged her and they started to chat. They got very distracted though by all the murmurs around them. Adam came up to them looking really worried.  
"Becky I am so sorry. I don't know who did this and how?"  
"Adam, what are you talking about?"  
"You don't know?"  
"Know what?"  
Adam took out his phone and showed them the pictures of Becky and yesterday, while Jazz read the headline out.  
"Seems like Jesus' followers aren't as faithful as they seem to be. First she steals Saint Edward's boyfriend, then she cheats with younger Torres. Could she be any worse?"  
"I am going to kill whoever did this."  
The 3 of them turned to see Luke walking over to them.  
"Chill Baker."  
"No one does this to my sister and gets away with it."  
Becky was ignoring everything. Who would do this to her? She spotted Eli enter the school. She ran straight to him, whit Adam behind her.  
"Eli I swear I am not cheating on you."  
"Yeah man, I would never do that to you. Becky is all yours."  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"Has no one seen this?"  
Adam showed Eli the phone. Eli's demeanour changed immediately.  
"I'm going to kill her."  
"Who?"  
"I know exactly who did this."  
"Who?"  
"Her name rhymes with dare."  
"So you believe us then?"  
"Of course, I know Becky would never do this. I mean never, and Adam is my best friend. Why would he do that?"  
"I love you."  
Eli put an arm around his girlfriends waist and kiss her forehead.  
"Okay guys, I'm still here."  
"Come on Torres, let's go find the devil."  
"And to think I like her."  
"Woah what?"  
"Ya, I was going to tell you that I have a little crush on Clare. That's why Becky and I were talking yesterday. Because I was wondering how to get Clare to like me. Now I'm not sure I want her to like me."  
The 3 of them walked to find Clare, Jenna, and Alli sitting outside.  
"What the f**k is wrong with you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh you know. Why can't just leave my girlfriend alone? Now you're even including Adam. He's supposed to be your friend too. Is getting me back so important you're willing to betray your own friend. You seriously need to get over it because I am head over heels in love with Becky so deal with it."  
Eli then stormed off with Becky behind him. Adam just gave Clare once last look.  
"To think I had a crush on you."  
With that he walked off. Clare just stared after them in tears.  
"Don't listen to them Clare."  
"No he's right. I have been so driven to get him back, I ignored everything else."  
She just walked away from the other 2.

"The bump is starting to show."  
"You look amazing."  
"Are you kidding me? Another month and I will have to be shopping in the maternity section of shops."  
"And I will make sure you look amazing."  
"Of course you will Becks."  
"What are best friends for?"  
"Getting me more food."  
"Sure. By the way you can barely see the bump. Anyway it says the bump only starts showing in month four."  
"You know Becks. I am positive that you will make an excellent mother one day."  
"I know."  
Jazz laughed and rolled her eyes as her best friend got up to get her more food. Her morning sickness had faded, but she would get hungry so easily she wouldn't be surprised if she had already put on 20 kilos. She was reading her pregnancy book, when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw Dave.  
"What's up Dave?"  
"I need help."  
"With..."  
"I think I may have feelings for..."  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"  
"Tri..."  
"I'm pregnant, you need to speak louder."  
"I think I may have feelings for... Tristan."  
Jazz spat out the juice she was drinking, and it sadly landed all over her boyfriend.  
"Hello to you to."  
"Sorry babe, but if you would excuse me."  
She got up and pulled Dave away. Luke gave them a curious look, but was interrupted by Becky.  
"Where is she going? She made get her food."  
"Don't worry she'll be eating."  
"I heard that."  
Luke and Becky laughed. Jazz pulled Dave away.  
"Are you serious?"  
"I don't know. I mean he has feelings for the back stage guy. But I always get jealous when they flirt."  
"Aww that's sweet."  
"So what do you think this means."  
"I think this means you're bi-sexual."  
"But I don't have feelings for girls anymore."  
"Yes, but you only just started feeling like this. It could just be faze. You should play it out, if the feelings for Tristan get stronger than you're clearly going to need my help in getting your man."  
"You are amazing."  
"I have skill."  
He hugged here carefully.  
"I'm not a doll, you can hug me properly."  
"Yes, but I'd rather not get beaten up by a hockey player."  
Jazz laughed. They walked back to their lunch table. This was a table that consisted of Dave, Jazz, Becky, Adam, and Eli. Sometimes it also included Luke. But it was usually the 5 of them.  
"You have a doctor's appointment after school by the way. It's your first ultra-sound."  
"Ooh I'm so excited."  
She squeezed Luke's hand. He was happy that his girlfriend was happy.  
"I'm coming with you guys by the way."  
"Of course, we wouldn't expect anything less."  
"I cannot believe that I am going to be an aunt."  
"I think Becky is more excited about this than us."  
"Oh I know she is."  
"I know I am."  
They all laughed. Soon enough it was the end of the day and Becky, Jazz, Luke, Mike and Katie were heading over to the doctor's office. The doctor lay Jazz on the chair, and did an ultra-sound.  
"Congratulations."  
"Why?"  
"You're having twins."  
"WHAT?"  
All 5 of looked at the doctor in shock.  
"Yes, but we won't be able to determine the gender for another 2 or 3 months. It seems that you are kind of shocked so I think I will just leave you alone. Since you are not technically of age yet, do you have a guardian to sign your papers."  
"That would be me. I'm her brother."  
"If you would follow me sir."  
"I'll go with him."  
"Me too."  
They all left Jazz and Luke in the room. Luke was just staring at the monitor, while Jazz had her head in her hands. Luke heard a tiny cry come from his girlfriend, and immediately went and hugged her.  
"Babe this is going to be okay."  
"How do you know that? I don't know if I can do this Luke. I mean am I even fit to be a mother. I mean twins, what if I can't even take care of 1 baby. How am I supposed to take care of two?"  
"Honey, I'm here. I am not leaving you. I will be there for you through the whole thing, there is no way I am leaving you."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"I hate to interrupt, but remember we have dinner plans to tell our parents."  
"Oh yeah, we better go."  
"I cannot believe you are in your 3rd month and you haven't told my parents yet."  
"You're parents might like me, but they will freak when the find out I'm pregnant."  
"Well then let's get you dressed up."  
"I have to get dressed up."  
"Yes."  
"Ugh."  
Jazz groaned as Becky pulled her out. They went to the Baker house.  
"Ok so my parents like the colour blue and the colour purple, and since you have worn blue a lot. Let's get you in some purple."  
"Becks, I am not going to fit in any of your clothes."  
"Yes you are. Now try this on."  
Jazz grudgingly took the dress from her. She got changed and when Becky finally approved of her outfit they went down stairs.  
( jazz_dinner_with_bakers/set?id=59265962)  
"Jazz sweetie you look lovely."  
"Thanks Mrs. Baker. I love your shoes."  
"Thank you."  
Just then Mr. Baker came in with his son. Luke saw Jazz and smiled, she smiled back but it was strained he could see that. He went and got showered. Jazz was in the kitchen helping Becky and Mrs. Baker cook. He wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist while she chopped some carrots. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.  
"When are we going to tell them?"  
"After dinner, hopefully then they will be a bit more..."  
"Loosened up."  
"Yup."  
"Just remember I'm always there for you."  
"You better be."  
He kissed her neck again, which earned him a giggle from Jazz, and a stern look from Mrs. Baker.  
"Please save that for another time."  
Jazz elbowed her boyfriend.  
"I'm leaving, don't worry."  
Luke exited the kitchen and the girls helped set up the table. After dinner, they were all in the living room when Jazz gave Luke the signal.  
"Mom, dad Jazz and I have something to tell you."  
The couple stood in front of Mr and Mrs. Baker.  
"You guys aren't getting married right."  
"No of course not."  
Becky gave them an encouraging look.  
"Mr and Mrs. Baker, you have treated me so well ever since I have started dating your son. And I don't want that to change, but it might because... I'm pregnant."  
Shock spread across their faces.  
"Pardon."  
"I'm pregnant. Actually I am almost done with my 3rd month. And we're having twins."  
"Well I am really shocked."  
"Why didn't you tell us straight away?"  
"Because I knew you guys wouldn't be very accepting of this."  
"We are not accepting of this, but since this is my son's children and we do approve of you. I guess we can't really say or do anything."  
"So you don't totally hate me."  
"Of course not. We are upset that you didn't tell us before."  
Jazz hugged Mr and Mrs. Baker tight. She had a feeling that everything was becoming better.


End file.
